I Do Terrible Things to Pass the Time
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Bonnie knew that it was about time someone killed Elena and she was just the girl to do it. It didn't matter if they used to be best friends, too many people died for Elena's sake. So Bonnie defies Nature and goes back in time to cause the Gilbert car crash and save a few people along the way. Everything's going to turn on its' head, but what's a little evil amongst friends? Bamon.


Hello everyone I'm Simply Hopeless a.k.a. Assassin's Kiss. I have just recently discovered I like writing for this fandom and because I'm already doing a story where Bonnie is trying to be nice, I wanted a version where she was a bit naughtier. I don't want her to go super evil. She ain't Chucky going kill, kill, kill. But let's be honest, everything crappy in Mystic Falls involved the doppelganger a.k.a. Elena Gilbert. And although I liked her at the beginning her wishy washy will I choose Stefan or Damon. It was really getting old and then the whole sired, so maybe she's not in love with Damon but okay maybe she can fight against. No, wait the universe is trying to bring Stefan and Elena together because their doppelgangers selves always come together over the centuries made me want to knock some heads in. Meanwhile, Bonnie, who had been rocking power before her other two best friends got accidentally turned, was stuck with tired love prospects and a boyfriend who keeps dying and had already cheated on her. I mean even Caroline seemed to have slept with most the male cast… Damon, Klaus, Tyler, Matt… am I leaving anyone out? Bonnie didn't give up her cookies until this season. But anyway, moving from the rant, I wanted a story where Bonnie got a chance to do a do-over and take out the pesky problems like Elena so she could have the life she should have had before. So enjoy and please, please review and tell me what you like about the story. It's okay if you agree with my rant but girl needs feedback about the actual story too. XP

**I Do Terrible Things to Pass the Time**

Prologue

Latin words, which few had heard in this century, were quickly tumbling pass pouty lips painted ink black only to be plucked up by the vicious wind that buffeted the olive-eyed witch's tiny frame. Small and deep cuts riddled her frame from sticks and stones and whatever other trinkets picked up by the wind to slam against her body, making her ooze blood freely. Her carefully braided Grecian hairstyle that she had minced upon hours ago in preparation of becoming the warrior Goddess she believed to be, was partially unbounded; the fat braid whipped back and forth behind her like an angry cobra, sometimes biting her cheek and shoulder to show its' displeasure.

She had dressed up for the occasion because this spell wasn't just some spell hastily concocted to save poor, wretched Elena. This spell was to be her rebirth into the being she was always meant to be. So she had dressed up in preparation of this ceremony.

The witch had put on her best gladiator sandals with the tiny gold buckles marching up her shapely legs to stop just below her knees. She had picked up a pretty, sleeveless black dress with a full skirt that came down to mid-thigh and had a high gold lace collar that caressed her chest like falling autumn leaves. Gold bangles dangled from her little wrists and delicate armlets embraced her small biceps.

She would have been a vision in black and gold, with her olive-green eyes popping with the black kohl lining them and the light dusting of gold powder on her high cheekbones, if it weren't for that damn wind. A wind that had cut through her barrier as if it was made out of paper, more than likely summoned by the ancestors who wanted her to stop the spell she had been studying up and reserving her energy to say today of all days.

Bonnie Shiela Bennett honestly didn't give a damn about the spirits of her ancestors and whatever natural laws she was violating by saying this spell.

No one was really there for her as she stumbled through magic. Not after Grams was unjustly taken from her. The spirits had forsaken her the second she brought Klaus back from the dead. It didn't matter if it was to protect her vampire friends from disappearing because he might have sired them down the line. The ancestors didn't care because vampires were abominations to nature and what she was doing now was even more of an abomination trying to manipulate and bend time and space to her will.

Yet, no matter how the natural elements buffeted her. Tried to knock her on her ass and snatch the words out of her mouth, she kept chanting faster, pouring most of her energy into it. She had already damned herself by breaking so many natural laws. There was no use turning back now.

"Bonnie. Please don't do this!" a sandy-haired ex-jock called out to her. She briefly identified him as Matt or Mattie as she used to fondly call him.

"Let's talk about this Bonnie! I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I thought you understood I wasn't in my right head!" came the desperate plea of the dark-haired bitch known as Elena. She tried desperately to smack her fists against Bonnie's invisible barrier, growling in frustration that her supernatural strength couldn't open every door her little heart had expected it would.

"Witch, don't you dare do anything stupid and get yourself or anyone in this group killed!" came the commanding voice of one Damon Salvatore. His icy blue eyes were searching for places that may show a weakness. But by the frustration on his handsome face, only the wind thrashing the witch, could get pass.

"I'm sorry we should have listened to you earlier Bonbon; but we are here now! I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to," sobbed out a distraught Caroline. She too was pounding her fist against the invisible barrier surrounding their witchy friend. Her pleas to call on her reasoning through friendship were futile though.

Bonnie didn't need her friends.

Friends that had not been there for her when Silas was mind-fucking her daily.

Friends who only seemed to use her as their personal GPS to anything supernatural and/or a quick fix to anything Elena related.

Friends that had quickly forgiven Elena after she regained her humanity despite Bonnie still baring pale scars of where her former best friend tried to drink her dry like a damn Sunkist pouch drink.

Friends didn't do shit like this and she was determined to correct everything.

That's why she was here and the woods of Mystic Falls, Virginia during a red moon wearing a skimpy black outfit that was practically in tatters from the wind. It didn't matter. She was still a warrior. No matter if her favorite leather gladiator sandals that came up almost to her knees were now sagging pitifully at her ankles after a few gold buckles had been torn off.

The elements commanded by her ancestors or her former best friends pleading for her to forgive them yet again couldn't steal her shine. She was half mad at how close to success she was. Her pretty olive green eyes began to overflow with tears and her words were nearly choked by a sob at how long she had waited for a time to be fully cherished for who she was without it being overshadowed and ruined by Elena Gilbert.

Not even Silas denying the saneness of her plan in her head could stop her from clutching the gold pocket watch tightly in her tiny little fist and saying the last words that would turn back the hands of time and give her the life that she truly deserved, damn the consequences.

Her friends' pleas were white noise to her as Bonnie said the last words, sealing her and their fates forever. She just never expected that her cries of jubilation when she finally said the intricate spell would dissolve in a gasp of surprise as the world around her suddenly froze. Her beating wildly she turned shakily on her feet, trying to see why her friends hadn't disappeared. Had she somehow messed up the spell?

Her tears of joy of finally completing the spell nearly turned into anguish as she realized for a frightening moment that she could be trapped between time. But just as she was about to drop the gold pocket watch as if would brand her for life, time began to suddenly pick up.

An unsure smile twisted across her black smeared lips as the air began to vibrate and rewind backwards at a rapid rate. Her equilibrium was nearly shot as she tried to stay still and focus on the time she wanted to go to even as she watched her traitorous friends' faces of horror and desperation turned into relief after discovering that dear old Bonnie had yet to recite the spell.

There forms soon grew further and further away as the rag tag gang disappeared behind the hills still in search for her. The sky above her began to lighten in that bloody, bruised way as the sun bleached the sky a pale baby blue before darkening up again into nightly glory.

Olive-green eyes watched in fascination as a history of the forest played before her. Her mind sighing in relief when she realized after the sickening whir of light and dark that began to pick up in speed, that she no longer had that pesky Silas in her head anymore because she was at least far enough in the past that his mummified carcass hadn't yet stolen the life of Jeremy before continuing to make Bonnie's life a living hell.

The petite witch nearly bounced in adolescent excitement as the forest creatures quickly came crawled out of their cozy homes to embrace each new day minute by minute, season by season. Her eyes constantly drifting towards the pocket watch that had spelled with care to tell her the exact day and time she would land on and as her hard swelled with anticipation she jumped off the dizzying ride that felt like a demented merry go round and back into the whirring world.

Her tired, tattered body landed none too gently on the snowy forest floor of Mystic Falls, Virginia on Wednesday, December 25, 1957. Bonnie still felt the world spinning around her even as she rolled onto her back and tossed up a fresh handful of snow.

It didn't matter how the snow bit into her cuts or that she was already starting to shiver because she barely had enough clothes on her to make her decent, if not fit for the elements outside. She was sure deep to the very marrow of her bones that she was in the right year. It was 1957, just a few days before Damon Salvatore and Enzo attempted their big New Years escape that would end in fiery defeat for one. But not this time, Bonnie was going to save them both and enslave them in debt. She was going to need an army to make all the necessary changes she wanted. And with a sexy Salvatore in her pocket and a hot British vampire bent on revenge, this would be the best Christmas ever. What more could a girl ask for?

Well of course, to kill Elena Gilbert afterwards. But she'd kill the little bitch later with her new trusty pocket watch. She smiled before stumbling to her feet. A snap of her fingers quickly morphed her tattered rags into proper winter clothes and her chocolate locks frame her now unmarred face with wavy curls. Bonnie had a lot to do before the New Year's party and with less than a week to do it in. So she began to carefully pick her way towards the Salvatore Boarding house in preparations of its' newest, ravenous guests.


End file.
